


silence

by tototooru



Series: CHEF-D'OEUVRE [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: ｉ　ｐｒｅｆｅｒ　ｓｉｌｅｎｃｅｔｈａｎ  ｔｈｅ　ｎｏｉｓｅ　ｏｆ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｅｂｕｔ　ｓｕｄｄｅｎｌｙｉ　ｄｏ　ｎｏｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｍｉｎｄｉｆ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｖｏｉｃｅ　ｆｉｌｌｅｄ　ｉｔ





	silence

_changkyun had always associated museums with silence and peace. yet they were really loud. not in the noisy and annoying people kind of way. it was the history of the world, screaming to be heard. and changkyun could hear it. he loved listening. and it inspired him so much._

_he enjoyed visiting museums a lot even though he could not afford doing it that often because he almost never found time to do the things he loved. but sometimes, in his rather rare days off, he would spend whole days in museums, drawing statues and other things that caught his eyes or just admiring everything around himself._

_it was exactly a day like that. he woke up early for no reason at all and felt in the mood to just not go to work for at least a day and do something that would bring him much more joy. it was not that often that he woke up happy with a feeling that the day was going to be good._

_he took his sketchbook and automatic pencils and went to a nearby museum where he was already good friends with the staff. he went there so often that they even started letting him in for free._

_he had gotten an offer to work as a tourist guide there a few times but he declined. that job just seemed too loud for him. also, he was really satisfied with his current job, he was not really in for giving it up for something else that probably was not even that well paid._

_after walking around for a while, he finally found a place where he wanted to sit. he was in front of a huge statue, probably put not so long ago because changkyun could not recall seeing it the last time he went there. or any of the times he visited the museum, actually._

_he shrugged that thought away as he sat down on the ground, his back pressed against a wall, and took his sketchbook out of his bag along with his pencil and an eraser. as he felt motivated enough, he started drawing._

_and as if the whole world around him stopped. it was so silent, just the way he liked it. the only thing he could hear was the steps of people walking around from time to time but he did not really pay much attention to them._

* * *

a group was walking around the museum for the past thirty minutes. it was too loud. the tourist guide that was leading them was not that quiet either. his voice was loud, full of energy. he sounded so cheerful.

changkyun stopped drawing, both because he was too annoyed by the noise that was distracting him way too much and because he wanted to listen to that guide. _what a familiar voice_ , he thought. he had heard it so many times before, he was sure of it. just could not recall where nor when.

he closed his eyes, leaning the back of his head on the wall, wishing that the noise stopped. that the group went away sooner. he just wanted to draw in peace.his fingers slowly traced over his sketchbook, his fingertips brushing against the paper, feeling its soft texture and where he had pressed with the pencil a bit more.

the voice was getting closer and more familiar. it was driving him crazy. when he felt that the people were somewhere in front of him, the guide stopped in the middle of his sentence when he had just begun explaining about the same monument changkyun was drawing.

"changkyun?" the voice said.

the dark blue haired male quickly opened his eyes, seeing a face more familiar even than the voice that came along with it. "hey, kihyun," he grinned, getting up and walking over to the other.

the same person who inspired him to start drawing and that he was in love with was now standing in front of him, more beautiful than any other work of art around them. he had not seen him in more than two years, since they graduated from college, and he looked so ethereal that it kind of explained why changkyun was never really able to move on.

"hey, i am at work now, but do you want to meet after i am done here?" the male smiled, making changkyun's heart beat faster. "or do you want to tag along and learn a thing or two?"

changkyun quickly put his things in his bag and stood next to kihyun, allowing him to continue what he was previously doing. and even though changkyun knew about most things that kihyun told the tourists, it brought him so much joy listening to his melodic voice.

almost an hour later kihyun was done with his not so short tour and finally let out a sigh of relief as he was left alone with changkyun. the whole time they were stealing glances of each other, smiles tugging at the edges of their lips. now they could spend some time together without being concerned that a group of tourists were watching how them how they were flirting with their eyes.

"you are quite good with your words," changkyun pointed out with a smile as they were heading to the second floor where the blue haired male was previously drawing. they sat down on the same spot, where kihyun found changkyun, their shoulders were brushing against one another.

"can i see what you were drawing?" kihyun asked, pointing at the sketchbook that was peeking from changkyun's bag. the other quickly took it out, showing not only his newest (and still unfinished) drawing, but also everything else that he had made. kihyun was staring in awe, noticing the improvement since the last time he saw the boy's art. "are you sure that _you_ drew them?" he let out a chuckle, still not believing his eyes. the younger nodded, causing the other to let out a quiet "wow".

"you will probably not believe me," changkyun started, a bit slowly so he had enough time to figure out exactly what to say, "but through all these years, you were my muse. and you still are. thanks to you i am improving so much all the time. even though we have not seen each other in so long, i still hold onto you because you were the person who helped me find out what my real passion is. and i... do not judge me for saying it so suddenly but i feel like if i do not say it now i will not be able to say it for probably a few more years... i have always been in love with you, kihyun. you inspire me."

the only response he got was in the form of soft lips, pressed against his own. a quiet "shut up" followed as kihyun's hand ran up to changkyun's hair.

"it is the truth," changkyun smiled against kihyun's lips.

kihyun pulled away from changkyun, looking him in the eyes. "i am so unimportant compared to your talent. do you really think i would believe that i am the reason for all the beautiful art you create?"

"that is what i am expecting from you."

changkyun placed his hands at the back of kihyun's head, pulling him into a kiss again. "apparently, it is how you work on me. with that stupid face of yours and your angelic voice."

"you are embarrassing me..."

* * *

_"why do you work as a tourist guide, though?"_

_"i thought that our love for museums is going to bring us back together some day."_

_"you made that up just now, didn't you?"_

_"...well..."_


End file.
